Devine Punishment
by Trixy Fox
Summary: Sasuke has been bad and needs to be punished.... T for language.


**A/N: **Ok here is a new story I just got the urge to write while looking at a picture. I believe that it is the only one of its kind that has been written at least to the best of my knowledge. Anyways I'm not worried how it is received, so if you Love it or Hate it please leave a review saying so.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or else Sasuke would be punished more often.

* * *

**Phase One: Punishment**

Uchiha Sasuke would never consider himself a kind person, or one to care for another. Even those who knew him since his defection to Sound would say that they would rather sleep with poisonous snakes, then count on Sasuke to help them with anything. This was the personality of Uchiha Sasuke ever since he forsook his feelings and gave into the lust for power and revenge. Maybe if Sasuke's Sharingan could have seen into his future, then he might have changed his ways, but it could not and he did not change his ways. Sasuke's cruel, uncaring personality would lead him into the most ruthless punishment the young Uchiha could receive.

Sasuke smiled broadly as he left the blood covered room, the corpses of Kabuto and Orochimaru lying on the floor. Orochimaru had finally tried to take over his body, but failed as Sasuke had trained his mind extensively during his time with the Snake-Sannin and was able to crush Orochimaru's mind when it entered his. Kabuto was just in the way after he had dispatched Orochimaru; he no longer had a use for the med-nin.

Stepping out into the daylight, Sasuke calculated his next move. He needed to find his brother, but to do that he would need some loyal followers. Thankfully Orochimaru had several bases with a vast reservoir of loyal servants. All he had to do is gather up the ones that would be most beneficial to his goals. Heading off through the forest, he set his course to the base that he knew Karin and Jugo were stationed at; both would be useful for finding and killing his brother.

Sasuke jumped down out of the trees and approached a wide and fast flowing river that intercepted his chosen path. He paused briefly, watching the currents as he prepared to step onto the surface when he suddenly jumped sideways brandishing his sword. He was surprised to see a very frail looking old woman standing next to the river looking at it apprehensively. Sheathing his sword he spoke to the woman drawing her attention to him.

"Hey old woman, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Said old woman turned to the young Uchiha as if just seeing him for the first time. She smiled kindly to him and approached him slowly with shaky legs as she clutched her walking stick.

"Why hello there young man, I'm just an old lady looking to cross this river but it is much too deep and fast for someone like me. Would a strapping young lad like yourself be so kind as to offer me a hand across this river?"

By the time she had finished talking she was standing next to Sasuke with a hand on his arm for support. Sasuke looked from the old lady to the river then remember that he was out to find supporters to kill his brother not help old hags cross rivers. With that thought he tried to shrug the woman's hand off his arm but could not do so.

"Tch, I do not have time for such trivial things, I have revenge to fulfill and you are in my way old hag, now let go."

The old lady looked slightly put off but attempted to change his mind once again. "Please, sir I just need to get to the other side, then you can be on your way."

Sasuke ignored the woman's plight and turned away from her trying to pull his arm from her grip but found that it was a lot stronger then he thought. Growling lowly Sasuke began to get annoyed with the woman that was clinging to him. Finally fed up with her persistence he swatted her away from him, sending her into the cold rushing waters of the river where she soon disappeared under the heavy current.

With a deep sigh he made his way across the river with the speed of a skilled ninja, running on top of the water. When he reached the other side however he stopped as he felt a strange sensation behind him. Curiously he turned and looked back across the river to where he had been standing only to see the old woman he had thrown into the river standing there glaring maliciously at him.

Quickly Sasuke activated his Sharingan out of surprise. He knew that woman should not have survived that and from what he could see she was not even wet. He guessed that it either had to be a genjutsu or a ninja, but the second his eyes were activated he found the old woman standing directly in front of him. Gasping in surprise the young Uchiha took a jump back, gaining distance between himself and the old woman as he once more drew his sword.

"What the hell are you old woman?" Sasuke called out as he moved into a fighting stance. The old woman continued to look at him coldly as she replied, "You seem to hold yourself and those eyes of yours above all else, as you foolishly cling to your petty revenge. With your actions you have proven that you no longer hold any kindness within your heart and as punishment, your precious eyes shall become your life's curse."

Sasuke growled as the words of the old woman, they made him think of his former blonde teammate and his weak ideals. Anger finally boiling over he rushed the woman with unbelievable speed, swinging his sword in an arc, attempting to decapitate her. Just as the sword made contact with the woman's neck she suddenly vanished as if she was never there, a cackle of laughter following her disappearance. Sasuke stood on guard for several minutes with his senses stretched out all around him, prepared for a counter-attack only to find none.

Satisfied that the old woman had fled, Sasuke sheathed his sword and turned taking to the trees once again as he made his way out of the area with all speed. As he deactivated his Sharingan, he subconsciously wondered what the old hag had meant by "_your precious eyes shall become your life's curse._" Shrugging it off, Sasuke continued to make his way to the hidden base of Orochimaru's where he would pick up his new teammates.

**&**

Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino were making their way through a town not far from the boarder of Rice country. They had been out on a relatively easy mission were they had to find the missing daughter of a village leader and were on their way back to Konoha after finding that she had just run off to get married to her boyfriend, which of course Shikamaru thought was troublesome. The sun was fading over the horizon and it would soon be dark out so they decided to stop for the night. They had just finished eating and were making their way back to their hotel room when someone walked into Kiba as he was rounding a corner, knocking him down.

Kiba looked up at the guy who had knocked him over and yelled out to him, "Hey watch where you are going bastard!"

Uchiha Sasuke was tired, he had been running all day and as the sun started to set behind the horizon he thought it best to grab a room at the nearest hotel, which happened to be in a small town just outside the boarder of Rice Country. Dropping onto the road he casually made his way into town, as he absently let his mind wonder to the events earlier that day. He couldn't help but smirk to himself as he reminded himself that he was no longer under the control of the Snake-Sannin and had milked the old fool for all he was worth over the years.

His thoughts then turned to the incident at the river which made his stoic frown return. "_That was no ordinary old hag, maybe an ex-ninja or an illusion from someone who was following him from Orochimaru's lair. How could my Sharingan become my curse? These are the eyes I will need to finally be able to kill Itachi and get my revenge._" As the young Uchiha's mind was set in these thoughts he made his was around a corner only to bump into some large person who proceeded to yell at him. It was not until he actually took a good look at who it was and the people with him that he cursed himself for not being more careful.

The Konoha ninja stared down Sasuke as he did the same, an eerie silence falling over the two opposing forces. Sasuke's hand strayed to the hilt of his sword before suddenly jumping away from the approaching shadow. As he landed he activated his Sharingan, but unlike all the times he has ever used his prized doujutsu, this time it was accompanied by a large cloud of chakra smoke that irrupted around his body.

The Konoha ninja held back as Sasuke landed several feet away from them and a large cloud of chakra smoke irrupted around the treacherous Uchiha. Shino had sent his bugs out behind the smoke as Kiba and Akamaru got in a battle ready stance and Shikamaru sent his shadow toward the cloud of smoke. A small breeze swept through the area causing the smoke to dissipate rapidly. The Konoha ninja were ready for anything as the smoke cleared and they could make out the outline of a person behind the smoke screen. Then, as the smoke finally cleared, they all froze in their tracks.

Something was wrong, something was different. The young Uchiha could not put his finger on it but he knew that something defiantly was wrong when he activated his Sharingan. He knew his eyes were as they should be as he could see every detail and wisp of the chakra smoke the surrounded him, but something was off, not right, out of aligned. He wasn't sure what but he was sure it was something with his body. He was off-balance but felt like he could move faster then he could have earlier that day. His chakra reserves felt extremely low as well, which should not have been the case. Sasuke felt a slight breeze blow in and sweep the smoke away, as it finally cleared he was surprised to see the group of Konoha ninja staring at him with eyes the size of dinner plates and jaws hung open.

**&**

Sasuke was getting uncomfortable with the stares, they had been standing like that for a minute now and neither had said a word. He had been trying to draw up his chakra for a Chidori Paralysis Field but could hardly grab a hold of enough to do a simple Bunshin Jutsu. Kiba finally broke the silence as he stuttered, "U…usa…usagi!" The others looked at him then back at Sasuke, who was very surprised by Kiba's comment.

He couldn't take it anymore a dared to look down at himself and immediately wished he hadn't. What he saw was not his well-toned body and Sound uniform, but a frilly pink waitress dress and breasts; large, milky-white breast. As he looked down in pure shock at his body something else caught his attention, gazing up without lifting his head he saw the tips of two pure white bunny ears hanging down from the top of his head. With a shaky hand he reached up pulled on it but felt a slight tug at the top of his head and a slight twinge of pain. He immediately let go and took a large, but obviously shaky breath before cautiously looking over his shoulder. There sitting at the base of his spine, sticking out the back of the waitress uniform was a pure white ball of fluff and it twitched. Sasuke promptly passed out.

Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba all relaxed slightly as the bunny girl crumbled to the ground unconscious. They all took a step forward only to pause as another cloud of chakra smoke erupted around the girl, as it cleared this time there lay the unconscious form of Uchiha Sasuke. The group of Konoha ninja looked at each other then back to Sasuke. Shikamaru walked forward and quickly tied up the Uchiha, before turning to the others.

"I know this is a troublesome situation but we can not let this chance pass us up. Shino I need you to place enough of your kikai bugs on him to keep him unconscious but not dead. Kiba we are going to need Akamaru to transport him back to Konoha and I need you to go to the hotel and pack all our gear. We are going to leave for Konoha immediately and travel until we get there. I'll send out a messenger bird ahead of us to tell them to expect our arrival, let's move out!"

Kiba and Shino went about their tasks with a curt "Hai" as Shikamaru leaned against a nearby building muttering about how troublesome this whole situation was. He wasn't exactly sure what just happened but he would claim that this person they were securing was in fact Uchiha Sasuke even after the "transformation" that had just occurred. The sole basis for this fact was that the girl that had appeared out of the cloud of smoke possessed the Sharingan and the unconscious form before them now was undoubtedly the male Sasuke that had abandoned their village years ago. What he could not place however was what had happened and by the looks of it Sasuke couldn't either. Sighing deeply he resigned himself to letting the Hokage figure it out when they got back to Konoha.

"_Naruto is going to be depressed that we managed to get Sasuke back where he had failed, man this is extremely troublesome._"

The trip back to Konoha was exhausting, slow and uneventful, the group of ninja had walked for thirty hours straight and that was on top of the twelve hours they had traveled before they came across the Uchiha avenger. As the city gates came into view Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief, a smile appeared on his face as he saw that Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and his teammates were waiting for him.

The second they strolled through the gates Tsunade approached the group stopping them and their tracks, turning to Shikamaru she briskly asked, "Shikamaru report!"

Shikamaru sighed before getting serious, "The mission to find the missing daughter of a village leader was completed without incident, on our return trip we stopped in Amatsu village for rest when we happened upon Uchiha Sasuke. A fight began before promptly ending with troublesome results. We proceeded to secure Sasuke and insured that he remained unconscious as we journeyed straight here."

Tsunade walked over to Sasuke and began checking him out as Kakashi stepped forward, "You said the fight ended with troublesome results do you care to elaborate on that?" The lazy Jonin asked.

Shikamaru looked at both Kiba and Shino before looking around them seeing the others standing off to the side, he was surprised Naruto hadn't jumped in with a thousand questions yet. Turning back to Kakashi he sighed once more before replying, "I would rather wait until we are somewhere private before saying anymore."

Tsunade stepped forward at this nodding her head, "Alright let's head to my office, Kiba, Shino take Sasuke to the hospital, Sakura you go with him. Make sure you get the proper chakra suppression seals placed on him and I'll have 3 full squads of Anbu arrive for guard duty. Kakashi and Naruto can come with us but you others will need to leave until later. Let's go."

Inside the Hokage's office Tsunade sat behind her desk looking at Shikamaru while Kakashi was leaning against the window and Naruto was sitting impatiently in a chair next to Shikamaru.

"Okay, care to explain in full detail?" Shikamaru muttered troublesome under his breath but nodded his head and continued anyways.

"We did not actually find Sasuke, more to the point he just sort of ran into us, or Kiba to be exact. Sasuke seemed to be distracted about something and ended up running into Kiba as they both rounded a corner. I'm not sure what he was doing in Amatsu but after we had identified him I immediately tried to capture him with my family's jutsu. He leapt away when he was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of chakra, I assume he activated his Sharingan." Shikamaru was interrupted by Kakashi as he spoke up, "Why would you think that, the activation of the Sharingan is not associated with a chakra cloud?"

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his temple before continuing, "I know but when he jumped away he did not have it but when the smoke cleared he…she had it."

Everyone perked up in surprise at this, while Naruto was the first one to speak. "What do you mean she? Sasuke is a guy not a girl!"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru nodded as he continued, "I know he isn't a girl but that was the troublesome result of the fight. I believe that Sasuke underwent an involuntary transformation when he activated his Sharingan, because when the smoke cleared there stood a girl with a fully matured Sharingan, light purple hair tied into two large pony-tails…and…." Shikamaru ended in an indistinguishable mumble causing the others to look at him weird.

"And what, Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked.

Shikamaru sighed heavily this time, "She also had two large white…bunny ears…and a bunny tail Hokage-sama." He said almost grimly.

The others in the room stared at him disbelievingly, before Naruto jumped up and shouted at him. "What the hell kind of joke is that Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru flinched away from Naruto, rubbing his ear. "It's not a joke Naruto, Kiba and Shino can confirm it." Taking a seat next to Naruto he continued, "Anyways, the smoke cleared and there was this girl there, which surprised us of course, but surprised Sasuke as well. I don't think he was expecting that since upon discovering his transformation he promptly passed out, so we tied him up and put some kikai bugs on him to keep him unconscious and headed straight here."

Kakashi and Tsunade looked at each other then to Shikamaru, while Tsunade was the first one to speak. "Thank you for the information Shikamaru, we will look into this more after Sasuke regains consciousness. You must be tired from the trip, so you are free to go, we will contact you should anything come up."

Shikamaru stood up and bowed to the Hokage. "Thank you Hokage-sama." Then turning to Naruto; "Sorry that you could not have been there to help in the capture of Sasuke like I know you wanted to be."

Naruto smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, "its ok Shikamaru, the only thing that matters is that Sasuke is back in Konoha."

Shikamaru just bowed slightly to Naruto then left with a swirl of leaves. Tsunade turned to Naruto and looked at him with a stern expression. "I know that your glad Sasuke is back but do not expect things to go back to the way they were. Sasuke betrayed the village for power and went to one of our greatest enemies. He is will not be able to leave the village until such a time that he is no longer considered a flight risk, which could take a long time. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded numbly before getting up and making his way out of the office, leaving only Tsunade and Kakashi. Glancing over at Kakashi from his spot by the window she asked him a question. "You think this could be a result of Orochimaru experimenting on him?"

Kakashi shook his head before replying, "I doubt that Orochimaru would want to do something like that to his new body. Plus, I always pictured him to be into young boys, rather then hot bunny girls. Anyways you should probably take a look at him just in case."

Tsunade nodded before motioning that Kakashi could leave, which he promptly did in a puff of smoke. Now alone in her office, Tsunade reached under her desk and pulled out her secret sake stash and took a long drink. Shikamaru was right; this whole situation is very troublesome.

**&**

Sasuke woke with a start and grimaced at the nightmare he had. Coming to his senses the first thing he realized was that he was in a white room and by the smell he could only guess it was a hospital room, but that did not make much sense, because during his entire time with Orochimaru he had never once been taken to a hospital for any injury. Sasuke suddenly sat up in bed as his recent memories came flooding back to him; killing Orochimaru and Kabuto, the old hag by the river, running into Konoha ninja.

Looking around the room he immediately noticed the 4 Anbu standing in each corner of the room, while two stood on either side of the door and two stood outside the window. Sasuke grimaced as he tried to pull up some of his chakra reserves, but found it blocked by a suppression seal. Lying back on his bed he closed his eyes and sighed, "_So they finally caught me. Bet the dope was ecstatic to hear that. Wait how did they catch me anyways…?_" Before he could further continue his thoughts the door opened causing him to look up at who it was, only to reveal Kakashi and Tsunade.

The Hokage motioned for the Anbu to leave the room as she went and closed the blinds. When they were alone she turned to the young Uchiha. "I'll get right to the point Uchiha, I don't trust you one bit, not since you left to Orochimaru. Speaking of Orochimaru, where is he?"

Sasuke interlaced his fingers in front of his face as he glared at the Hokage, but decided to answer anyways. "Orochimaru is dead, as well as Kabuto, I killed them both and now that I have the power I need, all that is that is standing in my way is Itachi. Let me go so I can kill him, then you can punish me however you see fit."

Kakashi and Tsunade both looked surprised about Orochimaru being dead, but glared at Sasuke when he commanded something from them. Tsunade grinned evilly as she stepped up next to the bed where Sasuke sat and looked him straight in the eyes. "I will not be told to do anything by a little snot like you." Stepping away she turned away from him, before looking over her shoulder in a curious manner. "By the way Sasuke, would you mind activating your Sharingan for us? I would love to see how far if has come, during your time with my old teammate."

Sasuke looked taken aback for a second, before deciding to indulge her and quickly activated his Sharingan. The second he activated it, a cloud of chakra smoke erupted around him, causing his eyes to widen as he remembered what had happened during the fight with Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru. As the smoke cleared he could hear the Hokage start to snicker, before becoming full out laughter. Looking at Kakashi he could see him eyeing him over. Taking a deep breath Sasuke dared to look down at himself again and just as he feared, there were a pair of large breasts sticking out and he was wearing a white blouse with a pink skirt.

Slowly he poked his voluptuous chest and groaned when he realized that they were real. Seeing a bathroom on the other side of the room he got up and ran to it. Turning on the light he looked at himself in the mirror and screamed. This just helped to renew Tsunade's laughter but he ignored it as he looked at his reflection in pure shock. His eyes were the blazing red of the Sharingan, but any intimidation they held was lost on his smooth and dare he say cute face. His hair was light purple and tied into two large pony-tails by two red ribbons with overly large dice attached to each. A pair a large white bunny ears stood up from the top of his head, before flopping forward. He touched them and they twitched, causing him to jump in surprise. Sasuke grimaced as he continued to look himself over, thinking that he looked like some Lolita-freak's wet dream. He finally noticed the eyes on him as he turned around and saw Kakashi and Tsunade staring at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BASTARDS DO TO ME?!" Sasuke screamed at the pair, which only caused the Hokage to bust out laughing again. When she finally calmed down she turned to address the boy/girl/thing in front of her.

"We didn't do anything to you Usagi-chan, this is the first I have seen your unique transformation. We actually believed that Orochimaru did this to you but now I take it that he wasn't the one responsible. Can you think of anyone else that you have had contact with since the last time you used your Sharingan like it is suppose to be like?"

Sasuke thought back to the day he had killed Orochimaru and Kabuto and figured that neither of them did this to him, since he didn't transform when he fought that old hag. Sasuke froze at that, and then fell to the floor, his legs no longer capable of keeping him standing. Slowly he stuttered out, "That old hag… she said that my eyes would become my life's curse is this what she meant?"

Kakashi and Tsunade looked at each other then back to Sasuke who still looked like a bunny-girl. Kakashi was the one to speak up first, "Sasuke what old hag are you talking about?" Sasuke looked up at his ex-sensei, and then shook his head to clear his thoughts before speaking. "There was this old woman that I threw into a river but when I turned around she was standing right in front of me, completely dry and she told me that my eyes will become my life's curse."

Tsunade nodded slightly before speaking up, "Not sure who this person was, but I believe that if you deactivate your Sharingan, you should return to normal. Although if this is some sort of punishment that she placed on you, I will have to find her and thank her, cause I could not have thought of a better punishment then turning the mighty Uchiha into Usagi-chan."

Tsunade started laughing again, while Sasuke glared at her, then decided to deactivate his Sharingan and just as Tsunade had said, there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared Sasuke in his male form was seen sitting on the bathroom floor.

Naruto took this time to walk into the room and the second he did he grimaced slightly but only Kakashi saw it. Walking in he stood in front of Sasuke who looked at him disdainfully. Sasuke stood up and face Naruto before sarcastically saying, "Come here to gloat dope?" Naruto for his part just looked even more determined, clenching his hands by his sides he replied to Sasuke. "No, I'm here to see my friend and tell you that no matter what I will help you out of the darkness that you have fallen into." Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall next to him before yelling at Naruto. "I don't want your help dope! You are weak and nothing you can do will help me kill my brother!"

The second he finished yelling at Naruto he activated his Sharingan to glare at Naruto and instantly cursed himself when he did as a puff of smoke went off and the newly transformed Sasuke stood before Naruto. Tsunade busted out laughing again and Kakashi just sweat-dropped, but Naruto did something totally unexpected. He grabbed his head and bent over in pain before sharply yelling out.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU GOD DAMN FOX, BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND CHOP YOU'RE TAILS OFF, AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

Silence fell over the room as all its occupants stared at Naruto blankly. Tsunade finally found her voice and asked Naruto what was probably going across everyone's minds. "Naruto what just happened?" Naruto rubbed his temples before straightening up and facing the Hokage. "Sorry about that, but that bastard Kyuubi started laughing his ass off the second I walked into the room and wouldn't shut the hell up. I swear he is so loud I can't hear myself think sometimes."

Kakashi crossed his arms in front of him before asking Naruto a question of his own. "What was the Kyuubi laughing about?"

Naruto just shrugged before motioning toward Sasuke, "He said that he couldn't believe the teme here managed to get cursed by the goddess of Love and Water, Benten. He says that the whole bunny-girl thing defiantly had her mark on it."

Everyone was deathly silent for a moment before Tsunade started laughing again. She made her way over to the stunned Uchiha turned bunny-girl and slapped her on the back. "Congratulations on incurring the wrath of a Goddess, but I'm sorry to inform you that your situation is beyond my abilities, have a nice day." With that the Hokage made her way out of the room while laughing hysterically, on her way to the nearest bar for a drink. Kakashi turned and left shortly after with a sympathetic look toward Sasuke. Now with only Naruto and Sasuke in the room they both stared at each other before Sasuke spoke.

"Dope…"

"Usagi-chan…"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Naruto laughed merrily and jumped out the door, Sasuke tried to follow but was easily thrown back into the room by the Anbu guards and the door closed behind him. Sasuke sat on the floor, her bunny-ears drooping low as he sat with her arms crossed, completely depressed.

* * *

**A/N: **HAHAHA, this story was fun to write. I need to note that the character I modeled Sasuke's transformed state after is Rabi en Rose off of Di Gi Charat, so if you want to see a picture just google Rabi en Rose. If it gets a good review then I will work on the second chapter. If you have read my work before you will know that I have no post schedule and work on my own time so I apologize now if you're really looking forward to the next chapter. Please Review!


End file.
